villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stormtroopers
Stormtroopers are soldiers that appeared as supporting antagonists in the original and the sequel Star Wars trilogies. They served the Galactic Empire and later the First Order as basic foot soldiers. Canon Galactic Empire Stormtroopers were originally the skilled, Republic-serving clone troopers. After order 66 was executed all the clones began killing and hunting down all the Jedi. All the troopers were clones of famed bounty hunter Jango Fett and look exactly alike, except for designs they would put on their armor to express a degree of individuality. Once the Empire made it's first reform, all troopers were to embrace uniformity. Eventually the empire began to use alternate DNA specimens for cloning and even began recruiting members of imperial planets. Stormtroopers would usually alongside one or two other stormtrooper squads, each counting at 9 stormtroopers total. Stormtroopers main tactic is to outnumber the enemy in a similar fashion to Battle Droids. After the Republic's conversion to the Galactic Empire, they lost many of the advantages Clone Troopers had such as the leadership of jedi generals. First Order Thirty years since the Battle of Endor, the remaining Stormtroopers entered service to the First Order. These Stormtroopers were raised from birth to fight as soldiers for the First Order. See First Order Stormtroopers for more details. Legends Imperial Remnent The Empire began to decline after the Battle of Endor and Stormtroopers became less common until the Empire was just a small territory ruling only a few planets called the Imperial Remnent. Since Stormtroopers were less common and the Remnent did not have the economy of the former empire, they became much better soldiers because the Remnent knew they had limited troops at their disposal. With their better training, the Stormtroopers of the Imperial Remnent led the Remnent to victory in the war against the dreaded Yuuzhan Vong. Fel Empire Several years after the Yuuzhan Vong war, a man nammed Jagged Fel became the Remnent's leader, and under his rule, the Remnent began to grow strong again, but unlike the former Galactic Empire, the Fel Empire was quite benevolent. It rejected the dark side of the force, and embraced the light side and trained their own force sensitive faction, the Imperial Knights. As for Stormtroopers, they became more numerous, but the training from the Remnent stayed the same and they continued to be great soldiers who protected the innocent. And for the first time ever, aliens were allowed to become Stormtroopers. Darth Krayt's sith empire and Empire in exile A Brief treatment of Sith Stormtroopers follows. See Sith Trooper and Darth Krayt's Sith Troopers for more details. While the Empire began to grow again, the Galactic Alliance of free Planets began to decline due to false-flag terrorism by the One Sith. The Sith cult framed the Yuuzhan Vong for altering planet terraforming projects,mtricking the alliance into thinking the Vong were continuing their war. As war and chaos erupted in the Alliance, the Fel Empires council (Who had members that clung deeply to Palpatines way) decided to restore the Empire as the dominant power in the Galaxy. The Stormtroopers led the Empire to victory in the war, and briefly the Fel Empire ruled with wisdom and generosity, the Evil Darth Krayt staged a coup and broke the Empire into two factions, Darth Krayt's Sith Empire, a government some consider even worse then the first Galactic Empire, and The Empire in Exile, a rebellion group determined to restore the glory of the benevolent Fel Empire. Every single stormtrooper was forced to choose sides, some sided with Darth Krayt, others sided with Emperor Roen Fel, the ruler of the Empire in Exile. The Stormtroopers of Krayt's Empire became just like the ones of The first Galactic Empire, cruel, without mercy, but poorly trained and taught to rely on numbers (but still effective against less important protagonists). The Stormtroopers of the Empire in Exile were well trained and proved crucial in winning the war, but Fel died in the final battle and the Empire became part of a new government called the Galactic Federation Trumvirate that united the entire galaxy. Stormtroopers continued to serve the Empires side of the government and still remain great and benevolent soldiers. The 501st Legion This special legion of Stormtroopers were selected during the events of the Clone Wars. They received extra training on Coruscant beyond the standard clone training received on the planet Kamino, where all the clones were "born". During the course of the Clone Wars the legion members were assigned many duties, but several ended up serving alongside General Skywalker and Captain Rex. Eventually these troopers served directly under Darth Vader and were notably the last squadron to be comprised completely of Fett's clones.They also fought for the Remnant in the Vong war, and fought for the Fel Empire and Empire in Exile, and proved crucial in winning those wars. Weaponry Standard issue for the stormtrooper were the BlasTech E-11 Blaster Rifle along with a SE-14r sidearm. The Blaster Rifle was modeled after the Clone Troopers DC-15 Blaster in most respects, but was more powerful and much less precise. This fact must also have contributed to the Stormtroopers' famed lack of accuracy. After the Empire became the Remnant, E-11 Blaster Rifles received numerous upgrades making them more accurate, the upgrades remained in the Remnant and Fel Empire, but Krayt's empire removed the upgrades making their Stormtroopers just as incompetent as Palpatine's soldiers were. Despite this, Stormtroopers proved to be greatly effective in combat situations and are varied in different classes, such as Darktrooper or the Scout Trooper as well as the Shock Trooper. The Stormtroopers are also armed with thermal detonators, but the Shock Trooper can also carry mines. The Stormtroopers can also carry other weapons if permitted by the imperial officer or the general. Training Stormtrooper training starts at childhood. Children who display the proper health conditions are shipped off to their local training academy where they are given rigorous training in order to turn them into elite soldiers. They are taught to disregard fallen comrades in battle and press on, no matter how much the odds are stacked against them. Both boys and girls are permitted to become Stormtroopers but are placed in units comprised entirely of only one gender. Cadets are armed energy blasters which they use for shooting and are also taught how to pilot Imperial Walkers. They are also regularly put through obstacle course to test their strength, reflexes and skills. Failure to make it through the course is harshly punished. Variants *Aquatic Assault Stormtrooper *Armored Stormtrooper *Assault Trooper *Beachtrooper *Bomb Squad Stormtrooper *Cavetrooper *Clone Shadow Trooper *Clone Stormtrooper *Coastal Defender Stormtrooper *Cold Assault Stormtrooper *Cold Weather Assault Stormtrooper *Crowd Control Stormtrooper *Dark Trooper *Darth Vader's Security Force *Death Trooper *Demolition Trooper *Desert Stormtrooper *Dewback Trooper *EVO Trooper *Field Stormtrooper *Flametrooper (Galactic Empire) *Forest Trooper *GeNode *Grenadier Trooper *Hazard stormtrooper *Heavy Shoretrooper *Heavy Weapons Stormtrooper *Imperial Cadet *Imperial Commando Special Unit *Imperial Heavy Trooper *Imperial Heavy Trooper *Imperial Jumptrooper *Imperial Marine *Imperial Navy commando *Imperial Riot trooper *Imperial Shock trooper *Incinerator Stormtrooper *Jumptrooper *Magma trooper *Minetrooper *Novatrooper *Phase II Dark Trooper *Purge Trooper *Radiation Zone Assault Trooper *Riot Control Stormtrooper *Riot Stormtrooper *Rocket Stormtrooper *Sandtrooper *Sarne's Stormtroopers *Scout Trooper *Seatrooper *Shadow EVO Trooper *Shadow stormtrooper *Shadow Trooper *Shadow Trooper/Legends *Shadowtrooper *Sniper trooper *Special Commando Advanced Recon trooper *Speeder Bike Assault Force *Storm Commando *Storm commandos *Stormmedic *Stormrifle *Stormsniper *Stormsurgeon *Stormtrooper commander *Stormtrooper droid *Stormtrooper Grenadier *Stormtrooper sniper *Terror Trooper *Vader's Special Force Trooper *Wetland assault stormtrooper *Zero-G assault stormtrooper Sub-Units *FL group *FN Corps *FO group *Stormtrooper Corps *105th Stormtrooper Platoon *291st Legion Dalisor *37th Detachment *439th Legion *501st Legion (Empire of the Hand) *Baker Company (stormtrooper) *Bissillirus Blaster *Cattena Squadron *Company C *Dangerst squad *Darktrooper Team Two *Draxlor Company *Gamma Squad (Imperial) *Gammat Squad *Imperial Ninety-Seventh Stormtrooper Legion *K-Level Squad *Kalaan defectors *One-Oh-Seventh Stormtrooper Legion *Protectorate *Rebel Routers *Squad Five (Regina Cayli) *Squad Four (Regina Cayli) *Squad Three (Galactic Empire) *Strategic Insertion battalion *Task Force 99 *Thulpin Defense *Unit 6 *Unit Aurek-Seven Empire of the Hand Stormtroopers Known Members *Balkin *Bragger *Choral *Cloud (stormtrooper) *Dropkick *Kicker (stormtrooper) *Lhagva *Jorm Whistler Mackenni *Puriv *Shadow (stormtrooper) *Shrinks *Su-mil *Watchman (stormtrooper) *Stormtroopers of the Fel Empire‎ *Galactic Empire Stormtroopers *0761 *1047 *1138 (stormtrooper) *1219 *17786 *37 *73 *761 *915 *Aero (stormtrooper) *AF-119 *AF-27 *Ash-Streak *B4711 *Clayton Balrog *Basher (stormtrooper) *Berl (stormtrooper) *Birdloe *Bisk *BK-298 *BN-749 *BO-661 *Bob (stormtrooper) *Britt *BT-413 *Ames Bunkle *Burrk *Cav (stormtrooper) *Chorn *Corlac *CV-481 *CX-425 *Dave *Death Squad Leader *Dendu *Dobbs *Isila Drutch *DS-378 *EX-222 *Flint *Four-Eighteen *Four-Twenty *FR-351 *Fredja *Garryg *Gatterweld *Gland *Modigal Glave *Grath (stormtrooper) *Tag Greenley *Grotto *GT-643 *H449-B7 *Haku *Kile Hannad *HJ-377 *HX-138 *Jan (stormtrooper) *Jaru *JH-101 *Vajoo Jinssa *JJR-579 *JK-027 *JN-092 *JN-093 *Wehda Jochi *Jonsey *Jor Tribulus *JTN-303 *KD-121 *Lex Kempo *Killer (stormtrooper) *Kjazhed-Uhl *KL-443 *Kovacs *Kreel *Myn Kyneugh *Gana Lant *LS-005 *LX-466 *Otome Mafai *Matham *MB-223 *Mic *Mindak *Misty *Moff's Own *Graaqu Namec *Killium Neb *Aric Nightdrifter *NT-311 *NT-757 *Thara Nyende *O-625 *Mychael Ologat *Pakku *Pargo *Beljo Phtre *Triv Pothman *Puddra *QQ-463 *RGA-972 *RK-242 *Cancl Rosan *RT441 *RW957 *Joval Ryyk *Samiam *SG-567 *SG-619 *Lapis Sheqoa *Shrap *SP-156 *Spilik's aide *ST-297 *ST-347 *Super Ace *TA-667 *Javda Tawas *TB-137 *TB-278 *TB-2954 *TB-31 *TD-1123 *TD-334 *TD-5144 *Terex *TK-1016 *TK-104 *TK-108 *TK-121 *TK-14057 *TK-16 *TK-21 *Tk-216 *TK-217 *TK-32 *TK-3207 *TK-331 *TK-348 *TK-363 *TK-4012 *TK-40121 *TK-412 *TK-420 *TK-421 *TK-428 *TK-462 *TK-471 *TK-488 *TK-510 *TK-511 *TK-512 *TK-513 *TK-514 *TK-517 *TK-520 *TK-521 *TK-522 *TK-523 *TK-529 *TK-530 *TK-531 *TK-532 *TK-533 *TK-5331 *TK-555 *TK-570 *TK-571 (Stormtrooper) *TK-572 *TK-573 *TK-577 *TK-664 *TK-717 *TK-718 *TK-7193 *TK-813 *TK-8H2 *TK-934 *TK-9H4 *TK329 *TK8252 *TL-017 *TR-522 *Turk *TX-567 *TX-840 *Unco Zsinj *AD-742 *Ajaf *Dofey Gallery Stormtrooper.jpg Battle_of_Kashyyyk_(Imperial_Era).JPG|The first Stormtroopers as they appear in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 250px-ST2012.jpg|Stormtroopers released in Lego ZZ2F944880-550x230.jpg|First Order Stormtroopers in the teaser of Star Wars VII The Force Awakens First_Order_Stormtroopers.png|First Order Stormtroopers in the second teaser of The Force Awakens Stormtrooper_.jpeg|Stormtrooper poster Stormtroopercadets.jpg|Stormtrooper cadets Meet-tr-8r-the-internets-favorite-new-stormtrooper-31-photos-32.jpg|Stormtrooper FN-2199 rogue-one-sticker-spread-2.jpg Stormtroopers_profile_pic.png|Stormtroopers In Star Wars Rebels First-Order-Stormtroopers.jpeg Stormtrooper_Corps.png 4937b0f3-a38d-c985-1976029.jpg 669177.jpg maxresdefaulttrooper.jpg Rebels_stormtroopers_bw-2400x1200-780667296424.jpg maxresdefaultfunko.jpg|Sandtrooper Funko's with Dewback Funko_Pop!_Star_Wars_Biker_Scout.jpg|Scout trooper Funko's FUNKO-POP-STAR-WARS-SNOWTROOPER.jpg|Snowtrooper Funko's Trivia *They appear to derive their name from elite German assault troops during WWI, who were referred to as " ". *There is a popular fan theory that suggests that the Stormtroopers aboard the Death Star were ordered to deliberately miss the heroes while shooting at them so the Empire could track them to the rebel base, hinting that Stormtroopers are actually good shots. *All Imperial Stormtroopers are left handed. Navigation pl:Szturmowcy Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Weaklings Category:Genocidal Category:Enforcer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Thugs Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Gaolers Category:Torturer Category:Supremacists Category:Strategic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Traitor Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Archenemy Category:Kidnapper Category:Twin/Clone Category:Oppressors Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fighter Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Incompetent Category:Amoral Category:Totalitarians Category:Mascots Category:Lawful Neutral Category:On & Off